Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
A flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, etc. In the flat panel display device, data lines and gate lines extend so as to cross each other in an orthogonal manner, such that a single pixel is defined at an intersection. A number of pixels may be arranged in a matrix form across the display panel. In order to drive the pixels respectively, the data lines are respectively supplied with voltages corresponding to video data to be displayed, while the gate lines are sequentially supplied with a gate pulse. In this way, the pixels in a single display line receiving the gate pulse are supplied with the video data voltages. Thereafter, all of the gate lines are sequentially scanned by the gate pulse to display the video data.
A portable display device, such as a mobile phone, tablet, etc. is widely used. Lightweight and thin display devices with a large display screen are desired by consumers.
In order to produce a lighter and thinner display device with a larger display screen, reduction of a non-display portion (e.g., a bezel portion thereof) display portion has been suggested.